The present invention relates to the use of silicate complexing agents in the preparation of silicoaluminophosphates.
Crystalline, microporous silicoaluminophosphates are described in the Lok et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,871, the entire disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference.